L'autre guerre
by umiko13
Summary: Il y a 15 ans, la guerre contre Voldemort c'est terminé. Toutefois, la paix est encore loin de régner au sein de la communauté magique d'Angleterre. Le ministère a décidé de recenser toutes les créatures magiques et d'imposer la loi de la Trace. Devenu loup-garou, Harry convoque un sommet avec les chefs des créatures magiques. Ensemble, ils se battront pour leur liberté. HPDM BZRW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclamer : tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling :)**

**Ps2: désoler pour les fautes. Je me relie mais j'ai vraiment de la difficulté.**

**Alors je voudrais dire un gros merci à ma nouvelle béta, Originel, elle travaille vraiment fort et je n'aurais jamais réussi sans elle. **

Prologue : Le Sommet

Harry regarda autour de la table, et nota la présence de tous les représentants des espèces magiques. Il ne manquait que le chef des Métamorphes, ce dernier se faisant attendre. Au bout d'un moment, un homme de grande taille entra dans la pièce où ils étaient regroupés. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage car, celui-ci était couvert par le haut d'une longue cape. À la vue de sa carrure développée et puissante, Harry en détermina que le nouvel arrivant était un homme. Il devait probablement être le représentant des Métamorphes.

« Enfin » Pensa Harry.

D'un geste brusque, l'homme enleva sa cape et la déposa sur une chaise vide. Avec son teint basané, ses cheveux noirs et frisés, le nouvel arrivant était d'une beauté animale. Ses yeux couleur miel ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression. L'assemblée surprise dans un premier temps par cette arrivée, se concentra rapidement sur l'état de l'homme. La blessure sur son bras était si profonde qu'elle avait recouvert son chandail et sa cape de sang.

«Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » Pensa Harry

La représentante des fées s'approcha de l'homme, et soigna rapidement ses blessures. L'homme ne lui prêta aucune attention, et ne la remercia pas. Une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux couleur miel.

« Pourquoi Blaise Zabini se trouvait à la rencontre ?». Pensa le brun « Où est le chef des Métamorphes ? ».

Il ne semblait pas être le seul à se poser la question. On pouvait entendre un sombre murmure enfler dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ramène le silence.

« Hum hum. »

Malgré la faiblesse de la voix, tout le monde s'arrêta de murmurer et attendit que la personne prenne la parole.

« Puisque tout le monde est là…Commençons avec les présentations d'usage. Toutes les questions que vous vous posez pourront être dites. Je me donne le droit d'arrêter la réunion à tout moment et sortir quiconque qui me semblera dangereux. »

L'homme était tellement petit et chétif qu'Harry avait beaucoup de difficulté à croire qu'il réussirait à sortir quelqu'un de la place, mais le respect qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de tous les représentants était si grand que l'homme devait avoir toute une réputation.

L'homme à la droite d'Harry commença

« Lord Mavrik Nott, représentant des vampires. »

« Elijah, des grandes forêts représentant des elfes. »

« Gisële, représentante des fées. »

« Sirena, princesse des mers et représentante de toutes espèces marines. »

« Jasson, représentant des succubes dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Gisële qui se trouvait devant lui. »

« Bann, Centaure. »

« Greyback, alpha et représentant des loups-garous. »

« Blaise Zabini, représentant des métamorphes. »

« Harry Potter, c'est moi qui vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui à ce sommet pour représenter vos peuples. »

De nombreuses questions étaient suspendues sur les lèvres de chacun des dirigeants. Mais, chacun attendait que son voisin réagisse à cette convocation inhabituelle. Une ambiance lourde régnait entre tous les membres, personnes ne savaient sur quoi allait aboutir ce premier sommet magique entre leurs races respectives, et cela, de l'histoire de l'Angleterre.

**Merci! Review?**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver, Mardi. Il est fini, mais j`attend d'avoir fini mon chapitre trois pour le publier. Voilà.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Tout ceci appartient à J.K Rowling la magnifique.**

**Merci : à Boow et cat240 vous êtes super gentille de m'envoyer des reviews.**

**Azra : Merci pour ta review, j'étais vraiment contente et tu as bien raison les hommes c'est des incubes, je l'ai changé dans tous mes autres chapitres. Promis ****. Et moi aussi j'adore les paring, HPDM BZRW, je crois que c'est les meilleurs. Même si il y a beaucoup d'autres que j'aime. Et pour te dire, si tu continue dans le même sens avec qui tu pense qu'Hermione est en couple ?...;)**

**5n1cker5**** : Merci pour ta review, ça ma fait vraiment plaisir. Pour le succumbe c'est mon erreur et que je l'ai dit à Azra je l'ai changé dans mes autres chapitres. Si tu as autre correction à me dire de te gêne pas. Je suis là pour m'améliorer. **** Pour le reste de tes questions tu auras pas mal toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour les autres elles viendront bientôt. Merci de me suivre.**

**Cocoflow : Sa me fait vraiment trop plaisir de voir que tu me suis toujours. Je n'abandonnerais jamais, promis. Et tu verra, sa vaut la peine de relire mes chapitres, car Originel et moi avons vraiment travailler très fort sur ma synthaxe, et mon histoire. Elle est vraiment géniale ma nouvelle béta. En espérant que tu aime toujours autant. **

**Musique écouté pendant l'écriture : Christina Aguilera : Blank page!**

**Merci à mes bétas : Originel qui me fait le grand honneur de tout recorriger mes anciens chapitres. Les filles( et les garçons s'il en a) si la fic ce lit aussi bien c'est grâce à elle. Et je n'oublie pas Venchiata, qui me suis depuis le début! Merci. Je vous adore, merci vraiment les filles.**

**Chapitre deux : Ensemble, pour se défendre…**

La première personne à parler fut le chef des incubes Jasson. L'homme était à la hauteur de la réputation des incubes, malgré sa quarantaine marquée par l'apparition de cheveux gris parmi sa chevelure jais. Il restait un bel homme toujours capable de faire chavirer les premiers émois d'une jeune fille.

« Par tous les dieux ! Blaise Zabini…Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton bras…? Et où se trouve Marcus ? »

Blaise soupira longuement et commença son récit :

« Nous nous sommes fais attaquées dans les hautes montagnes par des hommes masqués : des sorciers. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir si nombreux, mais malgré cela Luc et Kevin sont tombés…nous…nous n'avons rien pu faire. Après le choc passé, nous avons réussi à tuer deux hommes et en blesser un troisième. Lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient en sous-effectif, ils ont transplanés ! Les lâches ! » Grogna Blaise. « Nous avons voulu interroger celui que nous avions blessé, mais il s'était déjà donné la mort…Croyez moi, ils sont extrêmement dangereux, et bien entraînés. Nous étions tous de très bons soldats, et ils nous ont tenu tête sans la moindre difficulté. Marcus a été blessé par l'un des leurs, on a du le transporter dans un centre, un peu plus dans l'ouest…Sinon, il aurait du être présent. » Le basané soupira avant de reprendre son récit. « Pour le moment, le représentant c'est moi ! Et je veux des explications! Comment des sorciers pouvaient savoir où était la réunion ? La sécurité n'est-elle pas maximale ? »

La réunion se trouvait dans une forêt, au sud de l'Irlande. Des dispositions avaient du être prises afin que la représentante des sirènes puisse siéger au conseil. Après quelques réflexions, la forêt avait semblé être le meilleur endroit. Ce sommet était primordial pour leur avenir et celui du monde sorcier, ils avaient donc tout fait pour garantir la sécurité de tous. Seul un groupe restreint de personnes connaissait le lieu de la rencontre, ainsi que les chemins empruntés par les différents représentants. Il était inimaginable que l'un d'entre eux trahisse ce secret.

« La sécurité est maximale. » Dit le roi des elfes. « Impossible que quelqu'un est trouvé l'endroit où se trouvait le sommet par hasard. Nous avons du être dénoncé… »

L'enquêteur, qu'était Harry, avait déjà commencé à chercher qui était le traître. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui ni Greyback, puisqu'ils étaient venus ensemble, les métamorphes étaient hors de cause puisqu'ils avaient été attaqués et loyaux à leur chef …

Son regard se posa sur le chef des vampires, s'il devait soupçonner quelqu'un se serait lui. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et avec son visage cadavérique et son regard vicieux, il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'homme devait être une vraie vipère. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune preuve directe de son implication ou de sa trahison.

Brisant le silence et les regards soupçonneux que se lançaient les représentants, Gisèle déclara : « Cette réunion est vitale. Il est nécessaire de parler en toute franchise et de communiquer toutes les informations possibles. Personnellement je ne pense pas que le traitre se trouve parmi nous. Chacun devra faire le ménage dans son entourage ! Mais après le sommet. »

« Vous avez raison » Répondit Greyback, en lançant un regard dur à Harry qui fixait toujours froidement le chef des vampires. Puis d'un signe de main, il encouragea le brun à commencer. Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, passa les dossiers qu'il avait imprimé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et après avoir rassemblée ses idées commença à parler.

« Si je vous ais convoqués ce soir, c'est parce que la relation entre les créatures magiques et le sorciers devient intenable. Des créatures magiques attaquent des villages sorciers, massacrant et tuant sur leur passage. Il y a maintenant au total 157 sorciers morts. Je sais que vous êtes tous plus au moins au courant de la situation et que vous avez essayé de trouver les coupables dans les membres de vos troupes… Mais vous ne les trouverez jamais. Parce que les coupables, sont en fait les victimes.»

«Les victimes ? » Demanda Elijah. « Mais ils attaquent des familles innocentes?»

« Je sais. Mais regardez à la page 3 du dossier, ce sont des photos des agresseurs. Je n'avais pas fait de lien jusqu'au jour au je suis tombé sur la photo de Billy.»

« Et qui est Billy ? » Demanda Jasson.

Harry allait répondre. Quand Lord Mavrick qui fixait encore la photo, l'interrompit.

« C'est un vampire, un des nôtres. Un héros, l'un des meilleurs, il était très respecté dans la communauté des vampires. Il a disparut, il y a quelques temps, mais personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé malgré nos recherches. Mais d'où le connaissez-vous M. Potter ? »

« L'important n'est pas ce savoir d'où je le connais, mais de savoir qui était Billy ! Il est un des vampires les plus forts mais aussi le plus honnête que je connaisse ! Jamais, il n'aurait attaqué les sorciers sauf sous l'impérium… Je sais que ces informations ne sont pas assez pas importantes pour convoquer un sommet de cette envergure, mais après avoir fait cette découverte, j'ai creusé un peu plus sur les autres agresseurs…Et ce sont tous des disparus. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous dire s'ils sont vraiment retenus ou s'ils agissent vraiment sous l'impérium, mais cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence !. J'ai donc infiltré le cercle du ministre avec les contacts que j'avais dans le monde sorcier, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé : le ministre veut profiter de l'hystérie générale pour voter une loi… Cette loi ! C'est la loi de la Trace pour toutes les créatures magiques vivent en Angleterre. Cette loi, il la passera pour nous traquer !... Il veut nous exterminer. Nous devons faire front commun pour empêcher ce drame d'arriver.»

« Je vois » Répondit le Lord. « Et vous vous voulez une association des races pour nous défaire de la menace et tuer les sorcier ? »

« Non, répondit-il les tuer ne nous avanceraient à rien. Il faut nous battre pour les obliger à nous donner des droits, défendre notre place au sein de leur communauté. »

Bann qui était resté silencieux, depuis le début de la rencontre, prit la parole.

« Difficile se sera, mais les étoiles donnent dans le sens de Potter. »

Le vampire n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée, mais il ne fit que froncer les sourcils en restant silencieux.

Il semblait difficile de penser que les vampires pouvaient s'intégrer dans la société, mais grâce au sang synthétique, ils le (merci a true blood) pouvaient. De plus lorsqu'un vampire trouvait son calice il ne s'abreuvait qu'au cou de ce dernier.

« Mais pourquoi le Ministre de la communauté sorcière se donnerait autant de mal pour nous exterminer ? » se questionna Jasson

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Pensez-vous qu'une négociation est envisageable ? » Demanda Gisële.

« Non,… » Fit en soupirant le brun. « Je connais le ministre… Et ce n'est malheureusement pas une option… »

La réunion se déroulait bien mieux qu'aurait pu penser Harry. Il avait parié qu'ils auraient dû tous les convaincre pendant des jours, mais la situation était telle qu'ils arrivaient à s'entendre.

« Votre espion M. Potter est-il fiable ? » Demanda Sirena

« Oui, il a toute ma confiance. Et il ma donnée une dernière information intéressante. »

« Laquelle?» demanda Sirena

« Le ministre a demandé de l'aide au Bulgare et au Japonais. Il s'assure des alliés pour la guerre qu'il veut déclencher.»

Greyback se prit le menton, lui et Potter avait beaucoup discuté de l'affaire, il savait qu'il était bien préparé, il avait juste besoin de faire réagir les chefs, juste un petit peu.

« Il faut faire quelque chose immédiatement, sinon c'est la guerre. » dit-il.

Tous les chefs se regardèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas la guerre, mais si elle se déclenchait, la meilleure option pour eux était une alliance entre leurs races.

« Quelle est notre situation dans le monde magique ? demanda soudainement Blaise. La dernièrement fois, il me semblait qu'Hermione se battait bec et ongle pour faire valoir nos droits ?»

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de contact avec Hermione depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle est surveillée de près… Et je suis redevenu l'indésirable numéro un du ministère, donc nous ne pouvons pas communiquer régulièrement. Je sais que malgré la situation elle continue de se battre. Elle joue avec ses contacts dans les journaux pour faire paraitre le plus souvent possible des articles nous valorisant. En plus de son poste au Mangemot, où elle travaille pour nos droits. » Dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione était partout, à la télévision dans les journaux au ministère. Avec toute cette visibilité il était impossible pour le ministre de s'en prendre directement à elle. . De plus, du à son titre d'héros Hermione était très apprécié des gens, ils la soutenaient. Elle était donc en sécurité. Enfin, pour l'instant… C'était peu mais ça fonctionnait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron qui…

Un coup discret dans ses côtes de la part de Blaise lui remit les idées en place. Il écouta attentivement ce qui se passait autour de la table. Il se rendit compte qu'il était parti dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Chaque leadeur expliquait brièvement la situation de son peuple. Les plus visés par toute cette haine étaient les loups-garoux, les vampires, les elfes et les Métamorphes.

Finalement, ils prirent la parole pour confirmer ou non leur participation à cette guerre. Le premier à parler fut Greyback qui accepta. Ensuite Jasson , Zabini et Elijah se mirent d'accord pour faire partie de cette alliance. Lord Mavrick hésita longtemps, mais fini par donner son accord. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités puisque son peuple était l'un des plus touché. Harry se promit de garder un regard sur lui.

Bann accepta pour lui et sa horde mais ne promis rien vis-à-vis des autres tribus de centaures qui ne s'étaient pas montrés au sommet. Gisële semblait fortement hésiter. Son peuple n'était pas fait pour se battre, mais pour protéger la nature et les gens. Après quelques minutes hésitation elle accepta à condition que les fées restent derrière pour soigner les blessures des combattants. Seule Sirena n'avait pas encore donnée son accord. Elle regarda l'assemblée et d'une fois forte annonça qu'elle refusait de se ranger dans les rangs de l'alliance.

« Je suis désolé, mais mon peuple est trop peu concerné pour que je le mette en danger. » Dit-elle

« Mais vous faite partie de ce monde *** » Lança Harry avec un peu trop agressivité dans la voix.

« Calme-toi petit, » dit Elijah. « Il faut que tu acceptes les raisons et les opinions de tous. Sans cela l'alliance ne tiendra jamais. »

Harry écumait de rage. Comment pouvait-on prendre cette décision ? Et laisser des innocents mourir, sachant que son peuple serait le prochain. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elijah ajouta à la déclaration les formalités d'usages : qu'ils comprenaient et qu'ils acceptaient tous la décision de la sirène. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Jasson choisit ce moment pour poser une question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la guerre.

« Et si tu nous expliquais comment le héros de la communauté sorcière est devenu un Loup- Garou ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde » Dit-il en continuant de fixer froidement Sirena dans les yeux.

**Et voila le 2 chapitre. **

**** mais étoiles est pour une réplique du seigneur des anneaux je trouvais qu'elle faisait beaucoup trop concept malade hein !:) **

**Alors selon vous qui est l'espion ? Et ou est Ron ? Des théories sur le comment Harry est devenus un loup garou !:) Review please.**

**Le prochain chapitres dans deux semaines il est fini et tout, mais je me donne du temps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à J.K Rowling évidemment ! Je salue son talent !**

**Merci aussi à mes deux béta : Originel et Venchi !:)**

Le chef de l'alliance des créatures magiques avait enfin été choisi. La tête accotée dans sa main, Harry n'en revenait pas à quel point les gens étaient obsédés par le pouvoir. Pendant plus de trois heures, il les avait dû les écouter se battre pour la place de chef.

Certains avaient été enlevés rapidement de la course comme Greyback dû à son ancienne allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui était complètement injuste puisque le loup-garou était un espion, pensa Harry. Ensuite Gisèle s'était retirée elle-même de la course, n'ayant aucunement les capacités de diriger une armée ainsi que Lord Mavrick au grand plaisir de l'ancien rouge et or. Il s'était pourtant battu avec beaucoup de hargne pour avoir le poste et était certainement celui qui avait le plus expérience des combats. Mais, la plus part des personnes réunies voulaient éviter la guerre. Par ailleurs, il était connu pour la haine qu'il avait contre les sorciers, trop virulente pour ne pas être prise en considération. Il cherchait surtout à avoir sa vengeance.

Au final, il ne restait en lice que Jasson et Elijah. C'est le roi des elfes qui décrocha la place de chef. Un bon choix, car Elijah était sûrement le plus sage d'entre eux. Les elfes avaient cependant, un passé commun avec les sorciers assez dramatique… Aujourd'hui, voir un elfe libre pactiser avec les sorciers était inimaginable, puisque les sorciers les avaient trahi de la plus odieuse des façons en prenant leur liberté. 200 ans plus tôt, ayant besoin de renfort pendant une guerre, les elfes du nord firent un pacte avec les sorciers. Dans l'urgence du moment, ils ne prient pas le temps de lire toutes les clauses du contrat et furent trompés. Le contrat, les obligeait à travailler sans salaire ni congé contre une protection, qui au final ne servit à rien. S'échapper était impossible, car le contrat magique les contraignait à rester à leur place. Les elfes du nord disparurent pour devenir les elfes de maison : laid, sans besoin et privé de liberté.

« Sauf Dobby. » Pensa Harry. Il remercia mentalement Hermione de lui avoir raconté des milliers de fois cette histoire. Il sourit en pensant que quelques fois elle réussissait à lui faire rentrer des choses dans sa tête.

Le brun avait prit la décision de sortir de la pièce quand les chefs commencèrent à parler de la stratégie à adopter. Tout ce qui relevait de la stratégie ne le concernait pas, car le chef des loups-garous c'était Greyback. Il interrompit brièvement la conversation pour annoncer son départ, ils lui demandèrent de les informer quand son espion au ministère le contacterait. Il était content que personne ne lui ais demandé de diriger ou de participer à une mission secrète. A 32 ans, il était las de toutes ses batailles. Sortant de la cabane sombre où se tenait la rencontre, il fut éblouit par le soleil. Il décida de prendre l'air et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. En se tournant, il croisa deux yeux couleur miel, ce n'était que Blaise.

« Alors vieux frère on convoque des sommets de créatures magiques, maintenant ? Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire pour combler tes fins de semaines ? »

« Ouais, tu as raison mes samedi sont si vides… » Répliqua Harry sur un faux ton mélodramatique.

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

« Content de te voir vieux ! » Dit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

« Moi, aussi. » Dit sincèrement Harry. « Ils t'ont laissé sortir ? »

« Ouais, le Patriarche est remis sur pieds. Donc c'est à lui de prendre les décisions pas à moi…un jeunot, comme il dit. J'allais, justement voir Théo dans le quartier des très réputés suceurs de sang. Une balade ça te tente ? »

« Théo ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était ici. Bien sûr que je viens ! »

Pendant la guerre Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphnée avaient été recrutés comme espion pour l'Ordre. Malheureusement, Daphnée avait été tuée après avoir tenté de sauver Dean, un de leur camarade de promo. Il avait été ensuite décrété qu'il était trop dangereux pour eux de continuer et ils avaient été rappelés. Ils avaient passé le reste de la guerre caché au quartier général de l'Ordre.

La forêt était vraiment magnifique et gigantesque, les arbres étaient si hauts qu'ils cachaient complètement le ciel et la lumière.

« C'est une bonne place pour faire un sommet » pensa Harry.

Blaise les conduisit vers un petit village au centre de la Forêt, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que des gens pouvaient vivre ici.

« Les vampires vivent vraiment ici ? En Irlande ? »

« Non c'est un quartier de chasse pour les vampires. Il appartient au cousin du très distingué Lord Mavrick. Il ne vient plus ici et les arbres sont si hauts qu'il est impossible de se faire repérer du ciel. Notre très cher vampire a proposé cet endroit pour le sommet. Ils étaient tous d'accord. En plus, rajouta le basané, la forêt à une sorte de protection qui empêche les sorciers d'utiliser la magie. Parfait, non ? »

L'ancien rouge et or aperçut au loin plusieurs maisons, sans aucune hésitation, Blaise se dirigea vers une maison avec une immense porte rouge.(des vampires bien sur) Une magnifique femme ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle

« Nous sommes ici pour parler à Théodore Nott 16ème du nom. »

Un regarda amusée se dessina dans ses grand yeux vert et elle leur proposa d'entrer en se tournant pour appeler Théodore. Après avoir tendrement salué sa mère, Théodore l'embrassa sur la joue et lui promit de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

« Bonjour messieurs. Sortons » Dit-il.

Théodore n'était pas un vampire pour rien. Il restait toujours maître de ses émotions surtout avec sa famille, sa beauté froide s'alliait parfaitement avec son calme légendaire. On lui reprochait souvent qu'il était 'trop' inapprochable. Le seul instant où Harry l'avait vu relâcher ses émotions, c'était soit devant ses amis soit devant un jury. Mais dans le deuxième cas c'était calculé pour gagner des votes, comme tout vil serpent qu'il était. Une fois sortit de la maison, Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Alors ça fait mal ? »

« Mal ? » Demanda Théo

« Ben oui…le balai qu'ils t'ont mis dans ton cul ? » Répliqua le basané en éclatant de rire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant la réplique de son ami.

« Et ta mère Blaise ? Elle en est à combien déjà…13…non attend 15 maris ? »

Blaise était prévisible, à chaque fois que le vampire parlait de sa mère, il sortait de ses gongs. Théodore était devenu un maitre en la matière.

« Toi je vais te tuer… » Grogna Blaise.

Théo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala comme un lapin vers la forêt. Blaise le suivit rapidement en se métamorphosant, devant Harry, en guépard. La chasse était ouverte, pensa ce dernier. En mettant les mains dedans ses poches, Harry décida de les suivre sans se presser, car il n'était surement pas un gamin comme eux. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se dit que ses amis lui avaient vraiment manqués.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Après une haletante course poursuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une paisible clairière. Les trois jeunes hommes s'assirent silencieusement côte à côte. Après quelques instants, où personnes ne souhaitaient brisé ce moment de calme, Théo demanda :

« Alors on repart vraiment en guerre ? »

« Ouais… » Soupira Blaise sans grand enthousiasme.

« Et merde ! On ne peut pas être en paix ! Comment le ministère a-t-il pu prendre une telle décision? »

« A cause d'une des vieilles raisons au monde : la haine. Et il a déjà commencé, en ce moment les géants sont enfermés quelque part… Hagrid me l'a dit… »

« Je me demande où il a pu les enfermer » dit Blaise. « Il faut une méga prison, du genre super bien cachée pour que la population ne s'en rendre compte de rien ?! »

« Et ton espion Harry ? Il n'est pas trop en danger ? » Demanda Théo.

Tous savaient que leur ancien camarade était l'espion d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas…mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur… » Répondit Harry le visage tordu d'angoisse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Des milliers de kilomètres de là, Draco se trouvait dans la salle de bain des hommes du ministère de la magie. Le jeune homme avait peu changé depuis sa scolarité, malgré tous ses espoirs il était resté petit : cinq pieds sept. En se regardant, il convient tout de même qu'il était magnifique avec ses cheveux lâchés aux épaules et ses yeux gris acier. Mais en y faisant plus attention, on pouvait voir des yeux légèrement éjectés de sang, et des cernes profonds qui laissaient penser qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis des semaines. Il se reprit, aujourd'hui il avait une rencontre capitale avec le ministre de la magie.

Après la guerre Draco était devenu un héros. Il avait fait un cursus en économie profil politique, avec Blaise, avant de rentrer dans la Malfoy Inc dont il était actionnaire majoritaire. Son arrivé à la tête de la compagnie avait boosté le prix des actions permettant à la compagnie de s'étendre. Leur principale poste de chiffres d'affaire restait la pharmacomagie où ils avaient le monopole du marché. Tout lui souriait, il était l'une des quatre plus grosses fortunes mondiale. De ce fait, il était dans les petits papiers du ministre de la magie. Le ministre avait besoin de lui pour financer sa guerre.

Draco avait pu sentir, par moment, que le ministre ne lui faisait aucunement confiance et cela dû à son ancienne relation avec Harry Potter. Le staff de ce dernier l'avait mis sur écoute et l'avait fait surveiller 24/24 et 7/7 pour retrouver Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Au bout d'un moment, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille, mais Draco se savait encore surveillé. En parallèle, il avait même répondu aux harcèlements de la presse en expliquant que celui-ci était partit sans rien lui dire. Le seul point qui jouait en sa faveur, en dehors de son argent, était que le ministère pensait qu'il détestait les créatures magiques du à son éducation et aux des elfes de maison lui appartenant.

Après avoir rassemblé ses pensées, le blond se dirigea vers le bureau du ministre.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur le ministre. » Dit-il à la jeune secrétaire. Celle-ci leva son regard bleu vers lui et le déshabilla à travers ses yeux surchargés de maquillage.

« Oui bien sûr… Il a eu un appel de dernière minute. Vous pouvez patienter dans la salle d'attente. S'il y a la moindre chose que je peux faire pour vous aider. N'hésitez pas, vous n'avez qu'à me demander…Je m'appelle Jessica. »

« Oui oui… » Dit-il.

« Pathétique » Pensa le blond.

Il ne pouvait concevoir que le ministre de la communauté sorcière, avait une secrétaire si vulgaire. Elle portait une mini-jupe avec une blouse blanche quelque peu transparente, une tenue inadaptée de son point de vue. Elle était jolie, mais pensa-t-il en pouffant il jouait dans la même équipe. En observant la jeune fille, il se prit à la comparer à sa veille secrétaire qui ne sortait jamais sans ses immense lunettes, et ses vestes boutonnées jusqu'au menton. Si elle n'était pas jolie, elle était néanmoins très organisée et productive, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui demandait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revient le chercher pour lui dire que le ministre l'attendait,

« Monsieur le ministre ! »

« Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Je suis bien content que vous ayez pu vous délivrer. »

« Oui, j'avoue que votre requête m'a surpris, puisque rien n'était encore entendu, lorsque nous nous somme parlé il y a une semaine. »

« En effet, mais voyez vous j'ai eu des réponses entre temps et quelques résultats. »

« Voila qui est intéressant » Dit Draco qui détestait que son interlocuteur joue avec ses nerfs. « Vous est-il possible de m'expliquer de quels résultats et réponses, vous parlez ? Vous m'avez demandé d'investir sur ce projet, cependant vous comprenez que sans garantie je ne peux rien pour vous. Je ne prends pas de décision sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. »

« Oui en effet, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, mais vous comprendrez que tout devra rester entre nous ? »

« Évidemment cela va de soi. » Répondit Draco en cachant son enthousiasme face à ces nouvelles informations.

« Alors voilà… depuis maintenant quelques mois les créatures magiques ont organisé des attaques répétées dans les villes sorcières. Ils deviennent, malheureusement de plus en plus dangereux. Et comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai prit contact avec les japonais et les bulgares pour nous aider à les contenir. Les japonais nous ont fait parvenir un message disant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de difficulté dans leur pays, mais les bulgares nous ont répondu positivement. Et dernièrement, j'ai eu un message de l'Italie qui semblait vouloir se ranger à nos cotés. »

« Et pour les résultats ? »

« Cela je ne vais pas vous l'expliquer, mais vous le montrer ! Vous allez pouvoir rencontrer mes spécialistes. Les résultats, que je vais vous montrer, seront prêts vendredi à 10h. Je passerais vous chercher à votre bureau, à 9h50 ? »

« Bien… » Draco n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, sauf venant d'une certaine personne… Bon son esprit divaguait. Il savait que la situation n'était pas à son avantage et plus vite il saurait ce que le ministre préparerait, plus vite il pourrait le mettre au courant.

Après une mise au clair sur les fonds investis, Draco prit congé de son hôte. Il avait hâte d'être vendredi, tout en redoutant ce qu'il allait y voir.

**À dans deux semaines ou trois ou quatre ahahah ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre**

**Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes malade. Et vos idées sont toute prisent en considération et peuvent me remettre sur le droit chemin! Alors n'hésitez pas à les donner**

**Merci à nepheria4, boow, belldandy55555 , eternyti, soln96, draconis86 Luna-nempty, unic et bien sur cat240**

**Azre-sama : Alors pour l'espion je sais pas si j'avais répondu par mp, mais bon l'espion est bien dans tes deux supposition pour ce qui est de mangemot c'était mon erreur désolée **** et pour fini Harry n'a pas été mordue par Greyback ni dans la bataille finale je vais mettre un chapitre sur sa transformation, mais ce n'est pas tout suite. J'espère que l'histoire te plait !:)**

**Pour ceux qui attendent l'arrivée de Ron c'est dans le prochain chapitre Wahouuuuu!**

**Disclamé : Tout appartiens a j.k rowling la seule et l'unique**

**Merci à mes deux béta origniel et venchiata. Je vous adore.**

Chapitre 4 :

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Chaque nuit depuis des semaines, il était hanté par le même cauchemar, un cauchemar où son compagnon se faisait attraper par le ministère et enfermer dans une des plus crasseuses cellules.

Ne pouvant plus dormir, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il commanda à Dobby un lait chaud où il chercha à récupérer un peu de chaleur dégagée par la tasse. Même si Draco ne dormait que très peu, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar aussi épuisant depuis longtemps. La visite avec le ministre le stressait, ou alors c'était de savoir qu'il allait enfin le revoir, après un mois de séparation. Malgré la joie de le revoir, un éclat de tristesse l'envahi sachant que la rencontre serait brève, trop brève. Après, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et qu'ils traversaient, il gardait toujours espoir d'un dénouement heureux à leur histoire. Retournant dans son lit, il se coucha et essaya de se rendormir. Il détestait son insomnie, pendant des années, ses études, ses examens, ses rencontres ou même le travail rien ne l'avait empêché de dormir. Maintenant tout ce qui le concernait lui, était un sujet délicat. Comment par les sept enfers en était-il arrivé la?

**Flash Back**

« Non Marvin c'est fini entre nous je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ! » Dit Draco exaspéré.

« Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis ! Je t'aime moi ! Merde, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Marvin était un bel homme, cheveux noir, yeux turquoise avec une carrure puissante de joueur de Quidditch, il avait un charme fou, mais ce soir il était si en colère qu'il semblait presque fou.

« J'ai tous les droits et je n'ai pas rompu, aujourd'hui, mais la semaine dernière ! Alors cesse de me harceler, tu ne me feras pas de scène ce soir c'est clair ? »

Draco avait parlé d'une voix basse, mais glaciale. Les gens dans la pièce commençaient à les regarder et le blond était de plus en plus tendu. Il serra avec force la coupe de champagne qu'il avait prit plus tôt dans la soirée pour ne pas craquer. Distrait, il n'aperçut pas Marvin lui prendre le bras.

« Tu te prends encore pour quelqu'un autre Draco, tu vas revenir, avec moi. Compris? »

A cet instant, Draco maudit le fait qu'ils soient à une soirée caritative, entourés de plusieurs personnes. Il lui aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en ordre. Il était peut-être plus petit et moins musclé, mais il s'entrainait dès qu'il trouvait le temps…En regardant le corps musclé de Marvin il se dit que, malgré cela il avait de grande chance de perdre, si un combat se déclencherait.

« …Tu m'écoutes… » Dit Marvin d'une voix encore plus fort

Une voix les interrompit

« Je vous prie de lâcher le bras de M. Malefoy et de sortir, s'il vous plait. » Demanda la voix tandis que le propriétaire de celle-ci dégagea le blond de la poigne de son agresseur.

Marvin se retourna et prit enfin conscience qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention de tout le monde. En prenant son air hautain, il dit

« Je m'en vais, mais on n'a pas fini Draco »

« Et bien, moi j'ai fini » Pensa Draco en le regardant partir. Il se tourna tranquillement vers son 'sauveur', grand tenant en titre du plus grand nombre de personnes sauvées à son actif, pensa-t-il cyniquement.

« Tu ne peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde Potter ? Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi. »

« Je n'en doute pas » Répondit Harry d'une voix amusée. « Mais vous commenciez à faire beaucoup de bruit et cela dérangeait. »

« J'imagine que tu attends mes remerciements pour m'avoir bravement sauvé. Monsieur le Héros » dit-il un brin sarcastique.

« Non, je t'en pris, tout le plaisir était pour moi. » fit Harry avec un sourire resplendissant.

Harry avait grandi, ses yeux semblaient encore plus beaux sans ses anciennes lunettes, mais ses cheveux étaient restés aussi indomptable qu'avant. Sans le vouloir Draco rougit face à la réplique d'Harry.

« Pathétique » pensa-t-il. Il avait toujours sur-réagit lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter.

« Maintenant… que tu as fait ton devoir, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas. » Dit Draco en faisant un signe de la main pour le chasser.

« Malheureusement Malfoy, j'aime mieux rester avec toi au cas où… » Susurra le brun.

Celui-ci était clairement amusé par la situation, et cela mettait Draco hors de lui. Lui qui était d'ordinaire impassible.

«Bien » dit Draco jouant l'homme serein. « Si tu veux me suivre comme un chien toute la soirée, c'est ton problème ! »

« En fait, j'avais d'autres idées… » Murmura Harry.

« D'autres idées ? » Dit Draco perplexe. « Je ne te laisserais pas te moquer de moi ! »

« Calme toi, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Depuis la fin de la guerre, nous n'avons pas eu d'occasion de se parler et je n'ai jamais prit le temps de te remercier comme il se doit… » Expliqua Harry.

Le blond était affreusement gêné. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, les remerciements de Potter, ça sonnait comme la fin du monde.

« Tu es malade, c'est ça ? Tu vas mourir ? Tu fais tes derniers adieux… Je comprends » Dit le blond d'une voix beaucoup trop aigüe. « Et donc tu veux me remercier de n'avoir jamais roulé devant tes pieds… »

« Bien sur que non » Soupira Harry devant le jeu d'acteur de son camarade. « Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Et savoir si tu voulais repartir sur de nouvelles bases…avec moi… »

« Partir sur de nouvelles bases? Mais pourquoi ?... » Draco était perdu dans cet échange surréaliste. « Tu voudrais être mon ami ? Déjà, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a sauvé le monde sorcier. Si tu veux devenir mon ami, car tu te sens redevable envers moi laisse tomber ! Dis-toi que c'est une vie pour une vie. Et tout va renter dans l'ordre. »

Draco avait parlé trop rapidement, il avait besoin d'eau et de respirer. Pour se calmer, il avala d'un coup le reste de sa coupe de champagne. Devenir ami avec Harry ? Il n'y croyait plus.

« Être ton ami, c'est tout ce que je veux… » Expliqua Harry devant le silence de Draco.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La soirée avançait de bon train et Draco était toujours en compagnie d'Harry. Draco avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester avec lui, Harry ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Et cela malgré les nombreuses personnes qui venaient le voir pour lui parler.

« Tu sais, tu peux aller voir tes admirateurs si tu veux… Je suis sûr que tu es attendu quelque part… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis très bien là » Dit le brun en souriant.

Draco rougit, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun resterait, et il devait avouer que sa compagnie était très agréable.

« Le décor est magnifique, tu ne trouve pas ? » Dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco pour le souper.

« Oui, répondit-il distraitement, il était tellement habitué à ces soirées caritatives qu'il ni faisait pas plus trop attention. Harry tu n'es pas assis à cette table… »

Harry balaya de la main ce que le blond lui avait dit. Il pouvait bien s'asseoir où il le souhaitait.

« Et sinon, comment vont tes amis ? »

« Bien, Théo est maintenant procureur et Blaise dirige sa boîte de publicité. »

La discussion se lança sur les batailles de leurs jeunesses, leur immaturité ce qui les firent beaucoup rire, mais quand Harry parla à Draco de sa transformation en furet, Draco le bouda. Harry trouva cela tellement mignon qu'il commença à le surnommer son «petit furet».

« Et la… »

« Hum hum… »

Se retournant les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent sur le ministre. Draco se leva immédiatement pour lui serra la main, Harry, lui, se contenta de le saluer de la tête.

« M. Potter, M. Malefoy, mais quelle surprise de vous voir ensemble. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Appelez-moi Maxime. »

« Alors M. Potter toujours pas intéressé par notre poste d'enquêteur ? Il vient de se libérer et, à mon humble avis vous seriez parfait. »

« Non, merci ! Je me plais à mon poste. Et j'ai encore deux belles années à faire avec les Canons de Cudley que je ne peux pas et ne veux pas rompre. » Répondit le brun.

« Très bien… Très bien. M. Malfoy, j'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec vous par rapport à notre projet commun… »

Draco et M. Clark se lancèrent dans une conversation sur la fiscalité. Un thème qui ennuyait terriblement Harry qui, pour s'occuper, glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse du blond. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre et il rougit brutalement. Mais, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'enlever. Malgré sa gêne il se força à continuer de discuter avec le Ministre. Fière de sa tentative et de la réaction positive de Draco, le brun commença à flatter la cuisse tout en montant tranquillement sa main. Subtilement, le blond mit sa main sur la sienne et la serra pour qu'il arrête.

« Harry…. » Chuchota le blond dans un avertissement.

Le brun pouffa, mais cessa de caresser la cuisse de Draco.

Une fois le ministre partit, les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de commencer une conversation qu'une femme les accapara pour leur parler de ses problèmes de hibou…

«Plus barbant tu meurs…» Pensa Draco en prenant une énième gorgée de vin tout en admirant l'attention qu'Harry réussissait à donner à la dame qui lui parlait. Lui, se sentait un peu trop fatigué pour prêter attention.

Voyant que Draco s'endormait sur son épaule, Harry le secoua doucement.

« Hey…. Tu veux t'en aller ? »

Réalisant qu'il avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, le blond se leva rapidement.

« Merde Harry, je suis désolé ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… J'étais fatigué et… » Il était pathétique. « C'est le vin. »

« Alors je vais te faire boire plus souvent… J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée. » Lui susurra le brun.

Draco le regarda longuement. Harry était tellement… parfait, mais il devait probablement traiter tout le monde de la même manière. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le réseau de cheminette.

« Bon bah…bonne soirée... On se revoit bientôt… » Dit Draco captivé par les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser.

Résigné le blond se tourna pour rentrer quand Harry le ramena vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, un peu maladroit au début, devient rapidement sensuel, si sensuel que Draco oublia toutes pensées cohérentes et mit ses mains autour du son cou. Harry le poussa vers la cheminé et murmura le nom de son appartement. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne se lâchèrent pas. En s'embrassant, Harry amena Draco vers sa chambre tout en le déshabillant.

« Tu es d'accord ? » Haleta Harry entre deux baisers.

« D'accord… » Souffla Draco perdu dans la brume des baisers d'Harry ne comprenant pas ce que le brun lui demandait. Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête, Harry lui demandait la permission de lui faire l'amour.

Il rit doucement, le brun avait l'âme d'un chevalier du moyen âge.

« Je suis plus que d'accord. » Il se doutait qu'au matin, il s'en voudrait mais pour l'instant tout ce qui lui importait était le corps de Harry sur et contre le sien.

(Premier lemon)

Harry se coucha sur Draco et l'embrassa farouchement, le blond docile, glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry tout en se frottant contre l'autre. Il gémit, et glissa sa main sur sa ceinture pour lui enlever ce morceau de linge encombrant. Harry s'attaqua lui, au pantalon de Draco. Après un long moment, les deux hommes réussirent à se déshabiller complètement, Harry contempla Draco et lui souffla :

« Qu'est ce que tu es beau… »

Il le renversa sur le dos, Draco ouvrit ses jambes, et sans hésité le brun s'y installa tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses mains cajolaient son corps, son torse, ses jambes. C'était comme s'il ne pourrait jamais être assez rassasié par toute cette perfection. La peau blanche de Draco l'émerveillait. Il le trouvait si pur, même si les pensées qu'il avait pour lui en ce moment n'avaient rien de saint. La friction de leurs pénis le rappela à son désir et il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches, sur le même rythme que les gémissants de Draco. Harry était plus que satisfait, sa bouche qui mordillait les tétons du blond, remonta vers le creux de son cou et lui déposa quelque baiser. Prit dans leur désir le brun commença à aspirer la peau de son cou

« Harry pas de suçon … »

Harry sourit, il aimait les défis et ne voulait pas que Draco reprenne ses esprits alors il descendit sa main plus bas pour atteindre leurs érections. Il les prit du mieux qu'il put et commença à les branler rapidement. Draco perdit ce qui lui restait de conscience et haletait de plus en plus fort. Fier de son coup, Harry fit un énorme suçon, sans même que le blond ne le remarque.

Draco était vraiment excité par la cadence maintenue par Harry et les halètements rauques du brun qui se répercutaient tout le long de son corps, de ses oreilles jusqu'au creux de ses reins où un feu hardant brulait. La chaleur au creux de ses reins, devenait de plus en plus forte et il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il devait inverser la cadence et surtout faire durer le moment. Prenant toutes ses forces, il inversa leur position d'un mouvement brusque. Et glissa ses lèvres sur son torse, son ventre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, voyant que Harry gémissait, il décida de continuer sa torture en n'allant pas directement vers son érection. Finalement, il mordilla le bout de sa verge.

« Wow Harry, elle est… »

Il glissa un doigt sur la verge tendue d'Harry. Elle était grosse, et cela l'excitait encore plus. Sans avertissement, il l'engloutit.

« PUTAIN…. Draco… Je vais… »

« Retient toi… » Sa voix était rauque, ce qui fit gémir le brun plus fort.

Sa tête montait et descendait le long de son pénis gorgé de sang. Les mains du brun étaient crispées dans les cheveux blonds. C'était tellement bon, voir Draco le sucer était grisant.

Il le remonta doucement pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Doucement, Harry le mit à genoux et se glissa derrière lui. D'une main, il caressait le corps et de l'autre, il entretenait l'érection de son amant. Draco était au bord de l'explosion, c'était divin et Harry savait y faire.

L'ancien lion se décolla un peu du blond qui grogna de mécontentement son corps cherchant celui d'Harry. Le brun sourit, il voulait seulement prendre le lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il en mit sur deux de ses doigts et entrant dans l'intimité de Draco. Au premier doigt Draco se cambra contre son corps et gémit de plus belle.

« Plus… Harry… »

Ce dernier sourit et glissa le deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du blond. Il était tellement étroit, il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseau. Il entra finalement un troisième doigt. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait le brun changea un peu l'angle de sa pénétration et….

« OH OUI … C'EST TROP BON HARRY ! »

Jackpot !

Le brun sourit et continua son mouvement. Draco hurlait, il avait chaud et plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait. Harry n'en revenait pas, Draco était tellement vocal. Il le trouvait d'autant plus excitant. Puis il enleva ses doigts de l'anus mit le condom et se prépara à mettre du lubrifiant sur sa queue quand la main de Drago l'arrêta.

« Non toute suite… Pas de lubrifiant … Je veux te sentir…entier »

« Draco … tu vas avoir mal.. »

Harry avait du mal à penser sachant qu'il allait bientôt posséder cette entrée. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et s'empala sur l'érection tendue.

« Merde tu es si étroit… »

« Ta queue est … »

Harry sentit que le blond était tendu et pour le calmer massa sa verge en faisant de rapide va et vient. Le sentant se détendre, il put se glisser entièrement en lui.

« Enfin… » Soupira-t-il, en laissant quelques secondes au blond pour s'habituer.

« Bouge » Murmura Draco qui s'était habitué à la présence d'Harry en lui.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et commença un doux mouvement en Draco. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps.

« Plus vite.. HARRY PLUS VITE »

Harry accéléra ses coups de reins. Mais il voulait voir le visage de Draco, il le renversa sur le matelas et le blond enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. Il criait, son dos se cambrait.

« Harry je vais jouir ! »

« Pas tout de suite… »

D'une main, il retient l'érection l'empêchant ainsi de jouir. Et continua à buter contre la prostate de Draco.

« Harry … ça fait mal … laisse moi jouir. »

Quand il sentit que sa propre jouissance était proche il relâcha le pénis de son blond. Ils jouirent tout les deux en même temps.

Harry sortit de Draco et roula sur le lit.

« Wow… »

Draco encore dans les vapes de son orgasme n'était même pas capable de dire un mot. Il ferma les yeux.

« C'était incroyable Draco. »

Il se recoucha sur Draco … Et l'embrassa dans le cou

« Tu m'excite encore… »

« Moi aussi Harry. »

Et s'était reparti pour toute la nuit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et s'étira longuement, il sentit un tiraillement dans le bas du dos. Se tournant dans son oreiller, Draco se rappela de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Potter. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Pas étonnant que ses reins le fassent autant souffrir… Mais, bon Harry avait été merveilleux et il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Soupirant, il regarda le cadran. 11h00, Draco ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Heureusement, il était en vacances, forcées, mais des vacances tout de même. Au début, il avait prévu de partir en voyage en Grèce avec Marvin, mais avec sa rupture, le voyage était à l'eau. Peut-être irait-il tout de même, seul, pourquoi pas ? Après tout sa villa l'attendait.

Il se leva et se sentit collant et surtout plein de sueur. Il devait vraiment prendre une douche. Pouvait-il la prendre ici? Où devait-il se sauver comme un voleur ? Non, pas après la soirée qu'il avait eue avec Harry, de plus le brun ne voulait-il pas qu'il soit ami?

« Bravo l'amitié » Ria le blond en repensant à leur soirée.

Se levant, il mit le peignoir qui trainait sur la chaise. S'asseyant sur le lit, il regarda finalement la chambre ou il avait passé la nuit.

Elle était dans les teintes grise et verte. Ce qui surprit Draco, il s'attendait à voir plus de rouge. Elle était beaucoup moins gryffondor qu'il aurait pensé. Si la chambre était belle, elle était aussi très impersonnelle, tout était neutre, à part une petite photo d'Harry et de Sirius. Terminant son observation, il se leva sortit dans le corridor. En entendant des pas derrières lui, le blond se tourna. C'était Harry.

« Draco, déjà réveillé ? » Dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Toi, aussi à ce que je vois. »

« Je dois avouer que je viens juste de me réveiller… Et c'est bien la première fois que je réussi à dormir aussi longtemps. » Avoua le brun. « J'imagine qu'il fallait que je trouve le bon homme pour me faire garder le lit. » Lui dit-il d'un air sensuel.

Le bon homme... Pourtant selon la gazette Harry avait eu un certain nombre d'amants et amantes depuis sa rupture avec Ginny Weasley. La conversation était vraiment surréelle pour lui.

« Mon peignoir te plait ?... Tu cherches, peut-être la douche. »

A cette remarque Draco rougit.

« Oui, ton peignoir semblait confortable. Après cette nuit, je n'avais pas le goût de remettre mon costume. » Répondit-il en rentrant dans le jeu du Sauveur.

« Viens, je vais te montrer la douche. »

L'appartement d'Harry était grand, et il fut étonné qu'il soit si luxueux.

« Cet appart est mon chez moi ! Tu ne trouveras pas plus confortable. »

« Tu as bon goût, vraiment, … c'est surprenant de ta part. » Répondit Draco en riant.

Harry le frappa gentiment sur la tête

« Aille…mais t'es malade ! Ça fait mal. »

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte répondit Harry La douche est là. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Draco se glissa enfin dans la douche et savoura l'eau chaude sur son corps. C'était vraiment trop bon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer avec Harry, mais il était content des moments qu'il avait passés ensemble. Et c'était la seule chose vraiment importante. Il sortit de la douche, remit le peignoir et alla retrouver Harry à la cuisine.

« Alors, en plus de sauver les gens, tu sais faire des crêpes. » Dit Draco en rentrant dans la cuisine

« Et oui je suis parfait. »

« Et tu as un égo disproportionné, il me semble, ou peut-être que trop de cognards ont frappé ta pauvre tête. » Répondit malicieusement Draco.

« Impossible ! Tu sais que je vole tel un aigle dans le ciel. Il est donc impossible qu'un cognard me frappe, j'ai des yeux… »

« Et si tu me donnais une crêpe, au lieu de te vanter ? »

Et dire que jusqu'à la veille, ils ne se parlaient jamais. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans la vie du brun pour que leur relation change autant ? Il s'était toujours montré suspicieux auparavant, et maintenant, son ton était léger, riant. Draco n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir connaître ce Harry là. Il sourit.

« Hey tu rêve. » Lança Harry qui lui donnait une crêpe.

« Non, non » Dit-il en ouvrant le journal. Ce qu'il lut lui enleva toute envie de sourire.

**'Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter en couple.'**

Et merde ! Lui qui pensait que cela passerait peut-être inaperçu.

**Voilà tout retravailler.. !**

**Bonne chance Originel et merci de ton aide!:)**

**Reviews? S.V.P!:)**


End file.
